


Front Row Seats

by Meimi



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that big a deal, Flynn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front Row Seats

"Yuri..." Sometimes it was hard to think around his best friend. This time being one of them. Yuri was very, very talented - he'd have to be to get him out of his armor that fast -, but there were certain things that he just couldn't ignore no matter how nice it felt. "I realize that we're in your room and that you actually locked the door for once." Flynn bit back a groan as a tongue followed in the wake of fingers trailing down his side. "You even closed the shutters. Thank you for that. But, uhm, there is just one little thing..."

The tongue stopped just short of its destination and a hot breath puffed out over his straining erection. "Flynn, if you are getting cold feet _now_, I swear to god I will tie you up and fuck you into next week," Yuri grumbled irritably. "And considering that the week just now started, that will be a serious plowing, let me tell you."

"No no no, that's not it," Flynn said hastily and hoped that would forestall his oncoming doom. There had been several times in the past where Yuri had made it so he couldn't sit down properly - or at all - for a few days afterwards and those were always very, _very_ awkward. Sodia always gave him this _look_ and Witcher would fret constantly at his insistence that he did _not_ need a healer, thank you very much. Smiling weakly, he pointed across the room by way of explanation, "It's just that you've locked Repede in with us."

Yuri blinked blankly for a moment, then turned his head to the side; long, silky hair cascading down his shoulder and over his chosen target thanks to the move. He couldn't help but smirk at the hitch in breath that simple action produced. It was so damned much fun teasing Flynn. But sure enough, there was Repede sitting on his haunches over by the table just looking at them. "Enjoying the view?"

A pair of fuzzy ears flicked forward and Repede deigned to answer him with a single "Woof."

"Yeah yeah, I know, humans are weird," Yuri said conversationally as he returned his attention back to the task at hand. Flynn always made it so very easy to thoroughly ravish the hell out of him, but maybe a tad bit of shifting might work in his favor. He didn't want to get a neck ache this early in the game, after all.

"Y- Yuri, you're not just going to leave him there, are you?" Flynn almost squeaked as Yuri manhandled his left leg into a new position. Granted, he instantly realized that it would give Yuri a wider range of movement in his choice of foreplay but it also gave Repede a much more thorough view of _him_.

"I don't see why not. It's not going to traumatize him for life or anything," Yuri muttered absently as he shifted Flynn's right leg over too. There, that was much better. Time to have some fun... Wait, why was he getting so red down there? Oh! Right. Of course. Trust in Flynn to get completely flustered over their dog playing voyeur. Yuri bit back a laugh, but did not tone down his amused grin any at all as he glanced back up. "You're blushing."

Flynn scowled and looked anywhere but at him. "I am not. I just don't like being put on display."

Yuri _did_ laugh at that. Flynn was the commandant of the Imperial Knights, he was _always_ on display and never fidgeted or whined about it. But strip him naked and put him in front of a dog and you've practically got a blushing virgin on your hands. "It's just Repede," Yuri said placatingly as he leaned up and gave Flynn a brief peck on the nose. "He does this sort of stuff all the time. He is top dog, you know. He's probably just sticking around to make sure we do it right. We do sort of belong to him, after all."

"I guess," Flynn muttered unhappily, twisting his lips in uncertainty. "It's just-"

"Don't worry," Yuri interrupted him, following his words up with a quick kiss, "I'll make you forget he's even there." Another kiss then, this one much longer as he bent himself to the task of making quite certain that Flynn wouldn't be able to talk much at all for the next hour or so.

Repede yawned and settled himself down into a comfortable sprawl, resting his head upon his front paws. Human truly were something of an odd species, even the semi-smart ones were oddballs. He still didn't quite understand why they made such a production out of something as simple as mating. The prolonged muzzle licking really was bizarre, but at least _his_ humans tended to get down to business without too much prodding.


End file.
